The One That Got Away
by Chance'sfinalride
Summary: When Justin Voight was a teenager he fell in love with Riley Hammond. When his mother died he made choices that not only cost him his freedom but Riley. Now he's being released and he'll do whatever it takes to win her back and prove his worth to her. Can he do it? or will she always be the one that got away? Contains swearing, teen pregnancy, slight abuse, and drama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story, this time for Chicago PD AKA my latest obsession (Because I mean have you not seen Jay and Ruzek? They're amazing) My other fics are on pause right now since I need to kinda purge this stuff out and I'm a little uninspired with the others at the moment. But let me know what you think of this little spin of the Voight family I put together.**

 **Also, the Voight's have never met Riley's mother only her father, and they knew that he's fairly absent but nothing of her mom. Contains swearing, teen pregnancy, drama, death, and slight abuse. I own nothing but my OC's and anything you don't recognize.**

 **P.S. Riley and her parents are from Birmingham, England. So they all have accents, even though I picture Riley as sounding a bit more like Felicity Jones**

Justin opened up his window after hearing several taps to reveal his girlfriend Riley sitting on the edge of his roof. He moved to the side a bit and helped her inside as quietly as possible so that his parents wouldn't wake up

"Riles? What happened?" he whispered

She shrugged "It got bad, like bad bad"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked as he checked her for any injuries

"I'm fine, just a few scratches from when she chucked a vase" Riley answered

Justin nodded "Come on you can stay here. I'll just sneak you back out before my parents wake up"

"Thank you"

"Don't. I said I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I love you, Riley"

"I love you, Justin"

They shared a kiss before Riley took off her shoes and sweater as quietly as she could and climbed into the bed next to Justin, who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly to him. Finally feeling safe and comfortable Riley fell asleep, wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

During the night Hank woke up, hearing noises coming from his sons room. He slowly crept into both of his children's rooms, seeing Erin fast asleep in her bed he moved on to his sons room. He opened the door quietly and looked in, surprised at what he saw. His son was sleeping soundly with his girlfriend Riley curled up beneath him. Hank saw the small scratches scattered across the teen girls arm and made a note to ask about them in the morning. He knew the 16 year old was hiding something about her home life, since he'd seen her on occasion with some kind of bruise or mark that she never had an actual explanation for and his son wasn't giving any answers either. He shut the door and went back to his bedroom

"What happened?" mumbled his wife

"Riley's in Justin's room" Hank replied

"What?" she asked

"Relax, I'll talk to them tomorrow," he told her before falling back to sleep

* * *

The next morning before Justin or Riley could wake up, Hank was awake and pounding on his teenage son's door

"Justin, Riley both of you downstairs now" he demanded

They both shot up and looked at each other, wondering how the father had figured out that she was there. They went downstairs and saw both Hank and Camille sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them

"Busted" joked Erin as she walked out the front door

Justin and Riley exchanged nervous glances while they waited for the parents to speak

"Sit down" said Hank

The pair quickly did as they were told

"You two know our rules. No sleeping over. What were you two thinking?" asked Camille

"It was my fault" replied Riley "I didn't know where else to go"

"Riley you and Justin have been together for over a year, Hank and i care about you. We'd hope that by now you would trust us enough to come to us" Camille told her

"I do, you guys are...great, especially to me. It's just...things are rough at home right now" Riley answered

"What happened? The scratches on your arm?" asked Hank

"Nothing" Riley answered quickly

"Riley do your parents know where you are?" asked Camille

Riley shook her head

"I should give them a call" Camille said, rising to her feet and going to the phone. Riley opened her mouth to protest but closed it quickly when she realized that if she asked Camille not to call her parents she would have to explain why. Instead she grabbed Justin's hand and tried to avoid Hanks intense gaze while they waited for someone to show up. After almost a half hour of waiting the doorbell rang and when Hank opened it up and was shocked to see Riley's father on the other side

"Morning Hank" her father greeted

"Hammond" Hank replied

"I've come to gather my daughter" Hammond told him

Hank called for Riley and when she came outside she gasped a bit and went to join her father, reluctantly letting go of Justin's hand. Before she went Hank stopped her and pulled her to the side

"I don't know what's going on, but i'm always here if you need me. Anytime" he told her

"Thanks Hank"

She turned and left joining her father in his car. He was quiet for the entire ride, barely sparing his daughter a glance until they arrived back at her house

"She's on the warpath looking for you" he told her

"It's fine, we can handle it right?" she replied. Hammond didn't move he just gave his daughter an apologetic look "You're leaving again"

"I'm sorry Riley, you know i can't stay with her"

"It's not her you're staying for"

Hammond sighed

"It's fine. I'll see you in a few months" Riley stated

She began to open the car door but her father stopped her before she got out

"Riley wait" he called. She closed the door and folded her arms over her chest "Why don't you come with me. We'll go inside pack you a bag, withdraw you from school and go"

"I can't leave" she answered

"Why because of that boy? You're 16 there's going to be plenty of other boys in your life"

"It's more than that. Look forget it ok? Just go if you're going to go. I love you, be safe"

She gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek, then went inside to face her mother.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Riley walked on eggshells at home around her mother and spent as much time with Justin and his family as possible. She still hadn't told Hank or Camille what was going on at home, but with the situation possibly changing she knew she may not have a choice but to tell them the truth. A few days after the incident with Justin's parents Riley became very sick throwing up every day, being very tired and having no energy to do anything. She thought it was just a stomach bug until she overheard a conversation between two girls in the locker room and realized that she had missed her period for two months. The thought of being pregnant terrified her, but what scared her more was what Justin and their parents would say or do. She would have no choice but to tell Hank and Camille the truth about her mother, for the sake of her and the maybe baby's safety. But in the meantime she decided to go to the only person she could trust to help her figure things out.

"Hey Erin" Riley greeted

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Erin asked. It was time for her lunch break so she was down at a little hole-in-the-wall diner that all the cops went to

"Uh, I figured you were on lunch. I need your help"

"What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. Look you can't tell anyone, especially Hank, Camille, and Justin"

"Riley-"

"Erin please" Riley begged

Erin sighed and nodded her head in agreement

"I think I'm pregnant" Riley blurted

"Oh my god!" Erin exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"Symptom wise yeah, but not for sure"

"Ok, come on. I'll get you a test and we'll figure it out"

Riley nodded and the two girls left the diner, setting out for the nearest drug store. They bought a few tests and went to the store's restroom to use them. After an agonizing five minutes, she looked at the four tests and they all read positive. Riley began to cry into her hands

"It's going to be ok" Erin assured

"What are they going to say? What are they going to do?" cried Riley

Erin rubbed her back soothingly "It's ok. We'll talk to them"

Riley finally calmed down and thanked Erin, leaving her to go back to school. It was parents day, so it was a lot more crowded than usual, and a bit harder for Riley to find Justin but after searching half of the school she found him and his parents

"Riles hey! Where've you been?" Justin asked

"Hey, uh nowhere. Look um I need to talk to you" she answered

"Everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah we just really need to talk about something"

Justin just looked at her in confusion, wondering if she was mad at him or there was a problem.

"Riley hi, is your mom here too?" Camille asked

"Hi Camille, she was supposed to but she might have gotten held up at work" replied Riley

"That's too bad, i would've loved to meet her"

Justin, Riley, Hank, and Camille all walked around, talking and laughing. They stopped near the science class where one of the teachers was giving a demonstration when Justin tapped Riley's shoulder

"Uh babe, look over there"

Riley turned her head and saw her mother heading straight for them, swaying a bit as she walked. "Oh my God"

Hank and Camille looked at their son's girlfriend, and followed her line of vision to her mother

"Looks like she made it after all" Hank stated

"Yeah. I'm just going to apologize for her now" Riley told the family

"Why would you-" Camille began to ask

"Riley Anne!" her mother yelled "I've been looking for you. I was talking with a few of your teachers"

"Mom, i thought you had to work" Riley replied

"No, i was just running late. I asked your teachers, it's funny that not a single one of them assigns homework in pairs"

"Mom"

"You're Riley's mother, I'm Camille Voight. Justin's mother" Camille interjected "And this is my husband Hank"

Riley's mother gave them a nasty look "So you're the ones that see Riley more than her own mother. I was hoping to see you all here"

The alcohol on her breath was so strong that both Hank and Camille smelled it on her

"Yes, well we care about Riley very much" replied Camille

"Well between the midnight study sessions and the dawn tutorials between her and your son, she's never home and I hardly remember what she looks like"

"Mom, please" Riley begged

"Look I love Riley, ok?" said Justin

"No, not ok" Riley's mother replied with a sneer "Let's go Riley Anne"

She grabbed and yanked on Riley's arm trying to drag her away but Hank stopped her

"Maybe she should stay with us for a bit" he said

"I think she spends more than enough time with you" her mother replied

"Look, Mrs. Hammond-"

"Stella. I don't use my ex-husband's surname"

"Stella, i know you've been drinking. So i think it's a better idea for you to leave her with us" Hank said lowly

Stella didn't reply, she just glared at Hank and pulled Riley away, and out of the building. The ride home was filled with Stella yelling at her daughter and swerving her car on the roads. Riley gripped the door tightly in fear of her mother crashing the car. When they got home Stella went straight for a bottle and Riley went up to her room where she stayed for the night.

* * *

Late in the night Riley woke up to smoke filling her room, and the fire alarm going off in the hallway. She coughed as she got up to open her bedroom door, more smoke coming in when the door opened. She walked into the hallway and down the stairs where the smoke was thicker, coughing and wheezing as she went, trying to find her mother. Stella was in the kitchen, passed out with several large bottles of vodka and whiskey surrounding her, Riley saw her lying there but quickly turned her attention to the pot on the stove that was in flames and the fire was spreading across the counter and up the curtains above the sink. Riley shook her mother trying to wake her

"Mom! Mom wake up! Mom!" she yelled

But Stella didn't wake up or move at all. Riley rushed to try and grab the phone from the counter, but only managed to burn her hands in the process. She went back to her mother and used her forearms to lift her mother out of the chair, both women fell to the floor but Riley was able to at least drag her mother to the living room. She was coughing badly, and having a hard time breathing, she felt like she was going to pass out and she thought of her baby and Justin to try and keep herself awake. Finally she heard men shouting and the door being kicked in, several firefighters rushing in

"Help!" she yelled hoarsely

The firemen lifted both Riley and Stella and brought them out to the ambulances. They were brought to the hospital, where Riley was treated for minor smoke inhalation and her burned hands, and Stella was treated for more serious smoke inhalation. Riley let the doctors know about her pregnancy and they took extra tests to make sure that the baby was ok

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call?" asked the nurse

"Yeah, is there a phone i could use?" Riley replied

The nurse nodded and brought over a phone from the other side of the room. Riley thanked her and dialed the familiar number, listening to it ring

" _Voight" Hank answered_

"Hank, it's Riley. I need your help" Riley told him

" _What's going on?"_

"I'm at med, there was a fire"

" _Are you ok?"_

"I burned my hands, but otherwise I think I'm ok"

" _Ok, I'll be right there"_

They hung up and Riley sat on the bed, waiting for Hank to show up.

Half an hour later Hank came bursting through Chicago Med with his son in tow looking for Riley, who was sitting with her mother. When the Voight men came into the room Stella scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Really Riley I'm not proud right now as it is, you didn't have to call them"

"Mom, you passed out drunk again while you were cooking. The house nearly burned down with us in it! It's not safe to be there until you get help" Riley argued

"Oh Ms. Hammond I have the lab results, you and the baby are just fine," The doctor told them as he walked back into the room "Just keep the medication on those hands and you'll be all set. I'll be sending the nurse in with you and your mother's release papers."

The doctor left again, leaving Justin, Hank, and Stella to stare at Riley

"Baby? What baby?" Justin stuttered

"Oh God, Justin I'm so sorry" Riley cried

"Are you pregnant?" asked Hank in shock

Riley nodded "Yes"

Stella stood from the bed and went over to her daughter "Pregnant?"

"I'm sorry" Riley repeated

Suddenly Stella reached out and slapped Riley across the face

"You whore!" she screamed, striking Riley again and knocking her to the floor. She hit her over and over again, Riley trying to hold her mother's arms back

"Stop! Stop mom!" she yelled

Hank and one of the nurses pulled Stella off of her daughter and ushered her out the door. Riley sat on the floor and cried, Justin kneeling down to hold her. Voight came back into the room

"First thing tomorrow morning we'll go back to your house to pack your things. You're going to be staying with us" He told the two teens

"Hank, I-" Riley began

Hank put a hand up to stop her "I'm not going to lie and say I'm happy about this, but there's no way I'm letting my grandchild or my daughter-in-law stay in a situation like that"

"Thank you" she whispered. Hank nodded and left to go to the nurse's station to get the papers needed to take Riley home

"Pop!" called Justin

Hank turned and saw his son jogging to catch up with him

"Pop I need you to know something, I'm gonna do this right. I know you and mom are gonna be upset but I always knew Riley and I were going to have a family someday and yeah I was thinking not until we graduated, but I love her and I'm gonna do right by this baby"

"I know you will Justin" Hank replied, putting a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's another chapter of Justin and Riley's story, revealing their next steps and the baby's gender. The timeline will skip around for a bit before becoming more consecutive for "Present day" AKA S1E3. Please let me know what you think, so I know how bad this story is or is not. Thank you all**

That night Hank took Riley home with himself and Justin, telling Camille about everything (Including the baby) and as expected she was very upset and disappointed in the two teens, but accepted that it was their choice and that they had to deal with it themselves even though she and Hank would support them no matter what the decision was. The next morning Justin and Hank drove Riley back to her house to pack up her belongings. She didn't have much to take since she was always moving around and her father taught her how to travel light, so three boxes, a suitcase, and a duffel bag later the three were on their way back to the Voight home. Justin had cleared out space in his drawers and closet to make room for Riley's things when they got back so she could settle in quickly. Justin had noticed the tension in the air and tried to make light of it

"I smell like a chimney from your place, I should probably take a shower. Wash my back?" he joked

Riley smiled faintly

"Come on Riles, what's wrong?" he asked with a sigh

"What are we doing?" she asked

"Unpacking?" he replied

"I mean us. Having a kid" she told him. Since the previous night when they told Camille, they haven't brought up the baby at all and a lot about it was on Riley's mind

"What are you saying?" Justin asked

"Do you want to do this? Have a baby?" she questioned

"Are you saying you don't?"

"No I do, but I don't want to force you into this. We're 16 years old a baby is a lot to handle, and if it's not what you want I don't want you to feel like you have to stay because it's yours. I can always go stay with my dad-"

"In England?"

Riley nodded

"I'll be back in a bit. Finish unpacking" Justin told her

Riley sat on the bed and cried, wondering if he really was going to leave her and wishing she could take back everything she had just said.

Justin went down to his father's district, needing to hear his father back him up. He asked the desk sergeant for his father and paced the lobby while he waited

"Justin" Hank called "What are you doing here? Everything ok?"

"Riley thinks I don't want the baby or her and she's talking about going to England" he blurted

"Woah slow down. What are you talking about?" Hank asked

"We were talking and she asked me what were we doing, being 16 and having a kid. Then she asked me if I wanted to go through with it, I asked her did she and she said yes but she didn't want to force me into staying because it's my baby. Then she starts talking about how she can just leave and go with her dad in England if it's not what I want" he explained

"Do you want the baby son?"

"Yes, I love her and I'm gonna love this kid. 16 or not"

"Did you tell her that?"

Justin shook his head "I came here to talk to you. I need your help with something"

Hank raised a brow

"I want to propose"

"Son, just because you two are having a baby doesn't mean you have to get married right away"

"I know Pop, but I was gonna do it when we graduated anyway. I just want to show her that I'm in this all the way. So do I have your blessing?"

"Of course. Riley's a great girl and she's a great addition to the family" Hank told his son after a deep pause. He pulled out his wallet and gave Justin some cash "Call Erin and have her help you get a ring"

Justin smiled "Thank you Pop" the father and son hugged and went their separate ways. Justin called Erin, who picked him up and helped him pick out a beautiful silver band, with a diamond sitting in the center, and smaller diamonds on both sides of the center. She dropped him back off at the house and he rushed inside and to his bedroom. He was out of breath so Riley stood from the bed and started walking toward him

"Justin?" she questioned

He grabbed her waist and kissed her lips passionately. She kissed him back and they continued until they had to break away for air, where Justin dropped down on one knee

"Riley Anne Hammond, I've loved you since we were 14 years old. I love you now and i love our baby, and i want to do this with you. Since the first time i saw you i knew that i wanted to spend forever with you. Yeah it's a lot earlier than i planned but i want this, you and me and a family. So will you marry me?" he asked

Riley just stood there in tears, not answering.

"Baby please, say something"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled, throwing herself in his arms "I love you! A thousand times yes!"

Justin cheered and lifted Riley up, spinning her around as he kissed her again. He put the ring on her finger and grinned

"I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

The weeks passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time for Justin and Riley to find out the gender of the baby. Instead of finding out and telling everyone, they decided to have a gender reveal party so that everyone can find out together. The party was going to be small having Hank, Camille, Erin, Hank's partners Jimmy Shi, and Al Olinsky and his family, Trudy Platt, and a few of Justin and Riley's friends from school. When their friends at school found out about the baby and engagement they were ecstatic, with the exception of a few girls that had crushes on Justin, because they always knew that the pair would get married. Riley's parents were invited as well but neither of them were speaking to their daughter, her father had hung up on her when she told him. But she wasn't going to let that bring down her mood for the party, as far as she was concerned Hank, Camille and Erin were her family, along with Justin. The night before the party Riley laid on top of Justin's chest while he rubbed her stomach like he had taken to doing if he wasn't lying on it, feeling for the baby's little flutters

"You know they have a betting pool on what it's going to be," Riley told him

Justin laughed "Oh yeah?"

Riley nodded "Mhm almost everyone is betting on a boy, except your mom and Erin"

"Let me guess, they said girl?"

"No, they said twins"

Justin froze for a moment

"Jus, babe relax. I'm more than sure that they're wrong"

He hummed in response, and Riley put her hand over his so that they were both rubbing her belly.

"You never told me what you want" she mentioned

"A healthy, happy baby" he answered

"Really?" she asked "Because I'm betting on a boy"

"Ok, I want a girl. Daddy's little princess" he smirked

"I wouldn't mind a girl"

"You know we need a name still right?"

"I was thinking about that," she said slowly "If it's a boy I was thinking Henry for a first name, and for a girl I want Camille to be her middle name"

"Really babe?" he asked

"Yeah, your parents have been amazing to me, and to us with how much they're helping"

Justin nodded "So if it's a girl, I saw this name in one of those baby books. Peyton. It's Scottish for royal"

"Peyton Camille Voight. It's perfect"

"What about Henry? Does he get a middle name?"

"I'd like one, but I can't think of one"

Justin hummed "James"

"After my brother?"

"Yeah, I think he'd be crazy over this kid. It's a good way to honor him"

"I love it. I love you baby"

The couple shared a kiss then fell asleep since the next day was a big one. They would finally know if they had a Peyton Camille or a Henry James joining the Voight family.

The next morning Riley woke up early and showered before getting dressed. Since the party was going to be small she told everyone to just dress casual, her outfit being a maternity sundress and Justin's being a button up shirt and jeans. She left her long auburn hair out in its natural curls and put on just a bit of makeup. While she was putting on her makeup she woke Justin up to get ready since he would no doubt be faster than she was.

She finished getting ready while Justin was in the shower still and decided to do something special for the party. She took two envelopes and wrote on the outside with the styrofoam letters 'I'm a girl!' on one and 'I'm a boy!' on the other. Then she took some paper and wrote both of the names she and Justin had chosen, sticking them in their respective envelopes before sealing them.

"You ready babe?" Justin asked as he walked back into the room

"You bet we are" she grinned, holding up the envelopes

"What're these?"

"Another surprise for the party, but this one we're in on"

"Is this us getting in on that betting pool?"

"Technically we were already in on it. But yeah"

Justin smiled "Come on, everyone's gonna be waiting for us"

Riley smiled and reached for his hand and they left the house, driving to the small hall where the party was being held. Hank, Camille, and Erin were already at the hall when they arrived, trying to finish setting up the decorations. Justin went to help his father and Riley jumped into helping Erin, having Camille sit down and rest.

"Riley, honey what are these?" Camille asked, picking up the two envelopes

"Oh, Justin and I officially picked out names last night. One for a boy and one for a girl, so when we find out the gender we'll reveal the name" Riley answered

"That's so cute, and such a nice surprise" Camille replied

"Speaking of surprises you guys are awfully dressed up for a small gender reveal party" commented Justin

Erin looked at the adults sheepishly "Because this isn't just a gender reveal...It's your baby shower!"

"Wait what?" Riley exclaimed

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you guys. We invited a few more people and set it all up, we even reached out to your parents"

"What did they say?"

"Your mom hung up on us, but your dad said he would try and make it"

Riley nodded "Thank you guys"

She hugged each person and went back to setting up the party, placing the envelopes on stands on either side of the cake.

Much later on, all the guest had arrived and the party was in full swing. There were a few comments amongst the adults from Hanks work that they were shocked his son was becoming a teen parent and Hank didn't hit the roof. Riley ignored the comments and waited by the window, looking out for her father. Hank noticed her staring out the window and excused himself from his conversation so that he could talk to her

"Something on your mind?" he asked in his gravelly voice

"I just...I thought he would show up" she replied tearily

"Your dad?"

Riley nodded "I don't even know why I bothered getting my hopes up"

"Because he's your family. But don't you forget you got family right here that loves you"

"Thanks, Hank"

"You know you don't have to call me that right? You're practically my daughter already"

Riley chuckled "Yeah Pop I know" she turned and looked at Justin who was laughing with some of his friends from school "My brother would have loved to be here"

"Brother?" Hank asked shocked

"Yeah, James. He was three years older than me. He died in a car wreck, a drunk blew the light and hit his car. He never made it to the hospital" she explained

"I'm sorry"

"So am i"

"Ok, everyone!" Erin yelled "Last chance to put your vote in! Is baby Voight a boy, a girl, or twins?"

Hank and Riley both laughed "She is so not funny"

"I think I may actually have a heart attack if it were twins" Hank commented

"So would Justin" she replied

They laughed and Erin beckoned to the mom to be to join her and Justin at the head table to cut the cake. Riley walked over and stood with Justin, while Erin took a video and Riley's friend Alice took pictures. The cake was a midnight blue with yellow stars that read 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How We Wonder What You Are?' in large white lettering. Both parents held onto the knife handle and began to cut out a large slice. They pulled up the piece and saw that the inside was all pink. Everyone cheered and clapped, Justin and Riley, sharing a kiss.

"Hang on, hang on. We have one more surprise for everyone" Justin called

"Last night Justin and I picked out a name for the baby. One if it was a girl and one for a boy and were going to tell everyone when we found out. So" Riley continued, picking up the girl envelope "Our welcome addition is...Peyton Camille Voight!" She flipped the paper so that everyone could see the name, and once again the room erupted in applause and cheers.

* * *

Eight weeks after the baby shower Riley began having awful pain in her abdomen and started feeling weak and dizzy every time she stood. Fearing for his fiance and his unborn daughter's safety, Justin drove Riley to the emergency room for her to get checked out. The doctor told the young couple that it was most likely Braxton hicks contractions and that while she should go for more regular check-ups, she would be fine. His biggest concern was that she could go into premature labor since she was so young and also ordered that she be put on immediate bed rest, only getting up to go to her appointments and use the bathroom or eat. Hank and Camille were a bit worried after hearing what the doctor had to say and decided that Riley shouldn't be left alone, working out a schedule so that either Justin, Erin, or one of them would always be with her.

A few days later Riley and Erin were at the house watching a movie on the couch. She was shifting every few minutes, trying to get comfortable but not being able to. Sighing in frustration she started getting up from the couch

"Woah, what are you doing?" asked Erin

"Bathroom, i really have to pee" Riley answered

She made her way to the bathroom, and on her way back she started getting very dizzy, feeling something warm drip down her legs. She rubbed her hand across her thigh and saw that it was covered in blood. She began to panic and went back to Erin as quickly as she could

"Erin!" she cried

Erin looked up and the first thing she saw was blood soaking Riley's shorts

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, running to her sister-in-law

"Something's wrong" Riley said

She began to see black spots and before either of them could react Riley fainted, dropping to the floor to be barely caught by Erin. Panicked but collected Erin called 911, then while on the way to the hospital, called Justin and Hank to let them know what was going on. When they got to the hospital Riley was taken in right away, leaving Erin to wait. By the time Hank, Justin, and Camille got to the hospital the doctor was just giving Erin an update

"Doc, what's going on?" asked Hank

"The baby is in severe distress and it's causing damage to Riley's system. We'll have to do an emergency c-section, but there may be some complications and to be frank...you may have to make a choice" the doctor explained

Hank looked to his son, who was pale as a ghost "What do you want to do son?"

Justin stared at his father, unable to speak

"Justin, that's your daughter and your fiance in there. You need to tell us what you want to do" Hank repeated

"Save Riley" Justin finally said "If it comes down to it, you do everything you can to save her"


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours of waiting later the doctor came back and spoke to the anxious family

"So far everything seems fine. The baby is in the NICU where she'll have to stay for the next several weeks and we have Riley in a room so we can monitor her. Unfortunately, Riley will have to be here for a few days as well so we can make sure there are no complications" he explained

"Can we see her?" asked Erin

"She's asleep now, but since you're her family you can be with her but one at a time, please. Same goes for the baby"

They thanked the doctor and he left.

"Pop, can you go wait with Riley and call me when she wakes up, I want to go sit with the baby for a while," Justin asked his father

"Of course, I'll call you as soon as she wakes up. You go be with your daughter" Hank replied. The two hugged tightly and Justin left to the NICU, sitting in a chair next to his daughter's incubator and watching her breathe.

* * *

When Riley woke up the first thing she noticed was how sore she felt, the second was Hank asleep in the chair next to her. Gently she reached over and shook him

"Hank. Hank wake up" she called out

He jumped awake, relaxing when he realized that it was just Riley trying to wake him

"Hey," he said softly "How do you feel?"

"Sore. Where am I?" she asked

"You're at med. They had to do an emergency c-section and there were some...complications, but you'll be fine" he answered

Riley sat up quickly, wincing in pain "The baby? What happened to her?"

"Relax. Peyton is fine, Justin is with her in the NICU. She's almost 12 weeks premature so she'll have to be in an incubator for a while" he explained

"I want to see her"

"Soon, right now you need to make sure you're ok"  
"No, I want to see her now"

She tried to get up but was pushed back down gently by Hank

"Just stay here for a minute. I'm going to get Justin"

Riley nodded in agreement and Hank left to get his son, then leaving to inform his wife and Erin what was going on. Justin walked into Riley's room wiping his eyes so that she wouldn't see that he was crying, he wanted to be strong for her so he thought it best that she didn't know.

"Hey" he called

"Hey" she whispered, "How is she?"

"She's doing good. Our little girl's a fighter"

"I want to see her Justin"

Justin sighed "Baby I don't think that now's-"

"Justin please, I need to see my baby"

"I'll call the nurse in to bring you to her, but I think it's a bad idea right now"

Riley just looked at him, pleading, until he stepped out of the room to get a nurse. When they came back in, the nurse helped Riley into a wheelchair and pushed her into the NICU, Justin following beside them.

"I should warn you, that it may be a bit shocking when you first see her" the nurse warned the young parents. She pushed the doors open and wheeled the young mom inside, next to her daughter's incubator

"Oh my god, Oh my god!" Riley sobbed, reaching for Justin "She's so small, baby she's so small, what did I do?"

"Baby, baby this isn't your fault," Justin told her, pressing his forehead to hers "Nothing you did caused this"

Suddenly the doctor walked in "Oh I didn't realize you were here. But it's a good thing there is something I needed to discuss with you both"

"What's going on doc?" asked Justin

"I'm afraid your daughter has a tear in her abdomen because of her early birth, and it's going to require surgery to fix"

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow morning. First thing"

Justin nodded then asked the nurse to bring Riley back into her room since she hadn't stopped crying. Once they got back into the room, they were rejoined by Hank who told them that Erin took Camille home since she wasn't feeling well.

"How's she doing?" he asked his son

"They let her see the baby, hasn't stopped crying since. They said Peyton needs surgery, she has a tear in her abdomen" Justin answered

"I'm sorry son. It's going to be ok" he said reassuringly

"How do you know that?" Justin snapped "How is it going to be ok? My daughter is fighting for her life, Riley thinks it's all her fault and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

"You are doing something, you're acting like a man. Being strong for them and being here instead of running away"

"What're we gonna do pop?" Justin asked, finally breaking down

"Just keep doing what you're doing. I'm here for you son" Hank said, pulling his son in for a hug.

The two men stood and held each other while Riley watched from her bed, smiling softly for the first time since she woke up.

* * *

 **Four years later:**

Riley changed Peyton's shirt for the third time that morning, her eyes lingering on the scar on her daughter's stomach, before picking her up and walking down into the Voight's kitchen.

"Morning Pop" she greeted, putting Peyton in her chair and giving the father figure a kiss on the cheek

"Morning Riley, hey princess" He replied

"Hi, Papa!" Peyton said cheerfully

"What's the plan for today?" he asked

"Well as long as miss Peyton here doesn't need her clothes changed again, she's going to school and I have work, at both places so I won't be back until late tonight" she answered

"You know I hate you working so much"

"I know, but I'm more or less on my own these days. I only got you and Erin now"

Hank gave her a sad look and grabbed her hand. Since Camille's death two years prior things had been a bit hard for him and Justin, but while Hank mourned and grieved through his work, Justin had begun to drink and party more, completely neglecting his duties as a father. Leaving Riley to deal with them alone, except for when she had no choice but to ask Erin or Hank for help.

"Mama where's Daddy?" Peyton asked

Riley shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to answer "Um, Daddy is-"

"Right here," Justin said from the doorway

"Daddy!" Peyton shouted, jumping from her chair and rushing to him

"How's my girl today?" he asked, picking her up

"I missed you, Daddy," she told him, tucking herself into his neck "Mommy was sick and you weren't here"

Justin looked at his fiancee "Are you ok?"

She just waved her hand, dismissing him as she sipped her tea

"Go wait for me upstairs ok?" Justin told his daughter, placing her down.

Once Peyton's feet were no longer heard Justin turned to his fiancee

"Come on Riley, what's going on?" he asked

"You mean besides the whole, you're never around and I'm stressed working two jobs and going to school to support our child? I'm pregnant again" she told him

He looked at Hank then back at Riley

"I already told him. I was scared and had no one else to talk to about it since your hardly ever here" she quipped

"How the hell are we going to take care of another kid?" Justin asked

Riley snapped "We? Unless you mean your father, Erin and I there is no we. It's been me taking care of everything for the past two years, with the only help coming from either Hank or Erin!"

"Riley" Hank called, his face telling her to calm down

She took a deep breath "This child will be cared for just like it's big sister, with me working two jobs, plus going to school and with help from its grandfather and aunt"

"Riley, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be here more, I'll-" he apologized

"You say that every time," she said tiredly "I have to bring Peyton to school and get to work"

"I'll bring her"

"Fine"

Justin kissed her cheek and went to get his daughter to bring her to school.

For a few days, Justin was more involved with taking care of his daughter, but unfortunately, it didn't last long. One night, after a particularly nasty argument between the couple, Justin stated that he was done with Riley and left. That same night, Riley got a call that Justin had been in a car accident and he was drunk. She told Hank what was going on and he told her not to worry about it, he would handle it. And that was how it seemed until both Voight men were arrested and sent to prison. Erin tried to be there for Riley and Peyton, but it was still hard for the young mother. So, after much consideration, Riley packed she and Peyton's things and left back to Birmingham to be with her father. She came back a few months later, getting an apartment for herself and the kids and started working a Chicago Med as a nurse, where she met a handsome cop that caught her attention.

* * *

Riley and Jay Halstead started seeing each other after he came to med after being shot doing an undercover job. Riley was one of the nurses that helped him and he found himself infatuated with her, so he went back to med to ask her out for coffee and after she accepted he eventually moved onto asking her out for lunch and dinner.

"Jay, I don't think you want to go out with me. Really" Riley told him after their second lunch date

"Why's that? Because I'm pretty sure I want to go out with you" he replied

"Because I'm a single mom with two kids" she answered

Jay was stunned for a moment

"See what I mean. Dealbreaker" she commented, getting ready to leave

Jay snapped out of it and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving "It's not a dealbreaker. You just caught me off-guard with that. Why don't we go out to a park tomorrow with the kids?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You, me, and the kids, it'll be fun"

"Ok. Tomorrow it is"

That night, she and Erin were sitting on her couch drinking wine while Riley told her all about Jay and his proposal to take the kids to the park the next day.

"Oh my God. And you said yes?" Erin questioned

"Yeah, I did. He's so sweet and I really do like him a lot" Riley replied

"But"

"But I don't know. I don't want to force him into anything, I know two kids can be a handful and he has no obligation to them or me. Plus this year my whole focus has been the kids and I don't know if I can do this"

"Riles from what I hear about this guy it seems like he really wants to be with you and he seems ok with you having the kids. I asked around about him and he really is a nice guy. I think you should give it a shot"

Riley swirled her wine around her glass "You think?"

"I do"

"I guess I can give him a shot"

"There we go. And by the way, you know Hank's been looking to talk to you too right?"

Hank had recently been released from prison and was looking to talk to Riley but she had been actively avoiding him as much as possible since she was still a bit angry with him.

"I know. But I don't know what to say to him. I'm still so angry with him for what happened"

"I know, but he wants to fix things between the two of you and besides, would you really not let him see the kids?"

"No. I could never do that to him"

"Come to the district sometime and talk to him. With the kids. We're in the intelligence unit at the 21st"

"Yeah. Yeah ok. Maybe in a few days"

Erin nodded and the two girls went back to gossiping about Jay Halstead.

* * *

The next day, Riley packed a day bag for Henry and Peyton and headed out to meet Jay at the park. He was already there when they arrived, hugging Riley and kissing her cheek and smiling at the kids

"So these are your kids?" he asked

"Yeah, this is Peyton and Henry. Peyton say hello to Jay" Riley answered, smoothing out her daughter's hair

"Hello, Jay!" Peyton said cheerily

Jay detected a hint of an accent in her voice, one similar to Riley's but softer

"Hi Peyton" he replied, then shook Henry's little hand with his finger making the baby grin

"Mama, can I go play now?" Peyton asked

"Yes baby, but please be careful," Riley told her child

Peyton took off running toward the play structure, leaving her mother and Jay to watch after her. They ended up moving over toward the swings, putting Henry in the baby swing and pushing him back and forth to each other.

"I'm glad I came today," she told Jay

"Me too. Your kids are great" he replied

Suddenly, Peyton came wandering over, tugging at Jay's sleeve

"Jay can you push me on the swing please?" she asked

Jay looked at Riley then down at Peyton "Sure"

While Jay pushed Peyton, Riley continued to push Henry and the pair talked and included Peyton in some of the conversations, letting Jay get to know the little girl. By the time they were done at the park, Henry was asleep in Riley's arms and Jay was carrying Peyton, who was too exhausted to walk.

"This was fun," Jay said as he helped put Peyton in the car

"I'll admit, I wasn't sure about this. But I'm glad we did it" Riley replied

"We should do it again"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Say next weekend?"

"You're on"

Jay smiled and stepped closer to her, bending his head down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Riley kissed him back until they heard Peyton laughing

"Mommy and Jay sitting in a tree" she sang

"Shush" Riley quieted, closing the door

"So, I gotta ask. Where are you guys from? Because Peyton has the same accent that you do" Jay inquired

"I'm from Birmingham, England. Peyton was born here since the kid's father lived here, but we moved there for a while when I was pregnant with Henry. We just moved back"

"You have family there?"

"My dad, four brothers, and a sister. Who I didn't know existed until I went there"

"That sounds like one hell of a story"

"Another time. I should really get them home"

"For sure. I'll call you and maybe we can do dinner"

"Definitely"

He waited until she drove off to head to his own car, excited for their next date and his lips tingling from their kiss.

* * *

After the park, Riley brought the kids home and put them down for a nap. She took the time to go through her mail and open another letter from Justin who didn't say anything besides what he usually did. But it did get Riley thinking about Hank and how he hasn't seen the kids since his release, which means he's never even met his grandson. She felt bad that he's been denied that when her own father who's done so much wrong got to see both of his grandchildren. She came up with the resolve to visit Hank the next day and bring the kids along with her so he could see them.


End file.
